Captain America/UMvC3
Gameplay Captain America's gameplay is a defensive rushdown character. With great mobility and priority, Captain America can easily interrupt and frustrate other character's strategies. Despite his lack of versatility in all fields, what the Captain is well versatile in is his small and effective moveset, making him great to pick up for new players who can make use of anything in his limited skillset compared to others. His moveset includes a mix of quick and long normal attacks and specials that allow him to defend against a wide range of attacks, making him very easy to use, and is very simplistic in his brute force. He can zone opponents decently using his Shield Slash to keep a safe distance and use it as a advantage to get in close combat, where he can unleash fast combos. His damage output is also packs great results from having some simple standard-type advanced combos. His Charging Star is one of the few anti-projectile attacks in the game, and could block ANY projectile be it a multitude of them or even beams, including Hyper Combos. Though sadly, the move was somewhat too slow to be of any quick use. MVC3 fixes this problem by not only making it have faster startup, but it had much more plowing power; though at a cost, the move would end sooner and the Captain would lose his cover, though its speed in reaching its target mitigated that fact. Also, the Captain's priority is more so decent only with is shield on; without his shield (via losing it from a Shield Slash missing and the Cap moving away from it), his normals are altered, but possibly easier to punish. This tends to make his Shield Slash a risky move in itself. His gameplay was further expanded/refined in MvC3. Though his Shield Slash in past games was risky, now in MVC3 it can devestate in several combos. He possessed a difficult infinite with his Hard version Shield Slash in MvC3, but it was removed in the vanilla version patches and UMvC3. Also, his walking speed can hinder some at times, making him a bit difficult for speedster-type users to manage, but he packs a good dash. He also lacks grounded mixups, making it difficult for him to get in through defensive foes, though his Backflip move is a viable crossup tool in his possession, along with his jp. HP/S. Unlike most characters in past vs. Capcom games, the Captain is one of the few who can double jump. In UMVC3, Captain America gains a good amount of buffs, such as regaining his double jump, and readding his OTG Light version Shield Slash. However, his L Shield Slash can now OTG via TvC/MVC3 standards unlike in past games, making it a great move for extending combos unlike before. His double jump and Shield Slash OTG now give way for the Captain's combos to wreak more havoc on his enemies. Even his Charging Star thanks to its retweaked knockdown makes it a better combo tool than before. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals * Middle Kick - '''Kicks to the opponent's head and then their stomach. Originally a double MK command normal in pre-MVC3, but now is allocated as Cap's standing M/B. * '''Air Raid Kick - '''In pre-MVC3, Captain America does a more-upward version of his original jp. HK to strike midair foes. In MVC3 the animation is his original jp. LK instead. * '''Anti-Ground Kick - '''Cap kicks downward with his rear foot in midair. No longer finishes air combos/aerial raves but can be more easily implemented into air combos. Special Moves Hyper Combos X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Regains his double jump, and all of his jumping normals (save for j.S) are double jump cancellable. * Charging Star causes horizontal knockback. * M. and H. versions of Charging Star cause less damage. * Opponent's untechable time after a Shield Slash has been decreased. * L Shield Slash regains its OTG property. * Added some invicibility time to his Backflip. * Reduced opponent's knockdown time after a Hyper Charging Star. * Damage for assists γ and β have been increased. * Number of hits in Hyper Charging Star can be increased through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song Captain America's most recent theme song is a techno remix of his classic theme featured in '''Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer Quotes * A lot of people look up to me. Now I'll show you why. (intro) * I've fought in more wars than you can count! (intro) * "Surrender" is not in my vocabulary, pal. (intro) * Ready for any fight! (taunt) * Show some respect! (taunt) * I never give in! (match win) * That's why I'm a Super-Soldier. (match win) * Victory! (match win) * As long as freedom may be threatened, I must follow my destiny-- wherever it may lead! * Good work, soldier. But not good enough to defeat me! * I consider it my duty and honor to fight for justice! * I will always fight for what's right-- no matter what! * Justice will always prevail as long as I'm around! * My job is to make tomorrow's world better. Always has been. (Ultimate only) * The Avengers' rules have always been about saving lives-- whatever it takes. * We have no choice. So we fight -- and we win. There are no other options. (Ultimate only) Special Quotes * Surrender is your only option. ''(intro) * ''You think I'm going down to a pampered punk like you? ''(intro) * ''Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one. ''(intro) * ''There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you. ''(intro) * ''I never thought it would come to this, Avenger. ''(intro) * ''Metal parts don't make a man. It's what inside that counts. ''(intro) * ''You've always wanted to prove you were better than me. Now here's your chance. ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''I hear you covered wars. Pity that you never actually fought in one. ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''I'm sorry, but who are you? ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''You remind me of Batroc the Leaper. Which means you don't stand a chance. ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''Your kind's got no shot. Not while I'm around.(match win) * And that was for Civil War. ''(match win) * ''I know a guy like youin WWII. He didn't make it, either. ''(match win) * ''The day I fall for the likes of youis the day I turn in my shield. ''(match win) * ''Yougods need to understand that the human spirit can accomplish anything. ''(match win) * ''Doesn't exactly make me happy to take down a fellow soldier. ''(match win) * ''Though I taught you better than that, Clint. ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''Best leave the battle for the soldiers, son. ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''Nothing but a pale imitation. ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''All skill. No heart and no victory. ''(match win/Ultimate only) * ''A true leader would only use violence as a last resort. * S.H.I.E.L.D. could use an agent of your skill. One with just a little more training, anyway. * Looks like they'll let anybody be an Avenger these days, huh, Logan? * ''I trained you better than that, Clint. ''(Ultimate only) Ending Captain America 1.png| Captain America 2.png| |Spoiler Alert}} Artwork Captain_America_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Artwork Colors39.JPG|Captain America's UMvC3 Alternate Colors Oldcolors18.jpg|MvsC3 Alt. Color 1: Captain America Punisher (w/ Black and White Shield) oldcolors16.jpg|MsvC3 Alt. Color 2: Red Guardian oldcolors17.jpg|MvsC3 Alt. Color 3: MvC2 Alternate Color captamr650x.jpg|Captain America's MvC3 wallpaper c786934352d398630bda700f71d60811.jpg|Captain Steve Rogers - DLC costume a2322c1e4567eb5673389937a1eee960.png|Captain America Winning Pose s_capamerica00_bm_nomip_s_capamerica00_bm_nomipout.png|Captain America Full Victory Pose 427689_262257240521831_143032932444263_611568_543675278_n.jpg|Ultimate Captain America Wallpaper Captain-america.jpg|Mugshot Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3